Take My Heart
by TheseCrimsonTears
Summary: The only think I would ask you to take would be this heart of mine." she said as she looked into his eyes. "It is the only thing that I am willing to take as long as you will accept mine in return." he said. THIS IS TAKE THIS HEART OF MINE REVISED!
1. Bombing Raid

Chapter 1

_Could this day get any better? _Jane thought to herself. She sat in the living room of the Pevensie's home. Today was her sixteenth birthday. All around her sat Mrs. Pevensie, her mother, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. Both Mr. Johnson and Mr. Pevensie were fighting in the war and could not be there.

Jane had grown up around the Pevensies for as along as she could remember. Susan and Peter were her best friends. Lucy just loved her to death and Edmund looked at her as an older sister but put up a front that said he could really care less.

Jane looked up at everyone around her and grinned. "Thank you so much! I could not have asked for a better day!" she said. Everyone smiled happily at her. As everyone was chatting they could hear the clock chiming signaling that it was nine o'clock.

"Oh goodness! Is it nine o'clock already?" Mrs. Pevensie said. "Well it is Lucy's bedtime. Come along Lucy, time to go to bed, say goodnight to everyone." Lucy, who had just finished yawning nodded and went around hugging everyone goodnight and followed her mother upstairs.

As Mrs. Pevensie was getting Lucy to bed, Mrs. Johnson and the older children were picking up the living room and cleaning the mess they had made from dishes and gift wrap paper. Soon it was all cleaned and straightened up. By that time it was nine-forty five, Mrs. Pevensie had come back down and had helped finish cleaning. Mrs. Pevensie and Mrs. Johnson were in the kitchen while Edmund was still in the living room. Peter, Susan and Jane were in the hallway talking about what they wanted to do over the summer holidays. That was when they heard it. They loud booming a couple miles away and the bomb sirens started going off. Jane and Susan looked at each other and ran upstairs. Susan grabbed an electric torch and went into hers and Lucy's room with Jane following.

"Mummy!" Jane heard the little cry from the bed. She turned and saw Lucy laying in bed crying with her hands over her ears.

Susan pointed the light towards her and saw her too. "Lucy! Come on!" she said as she started towards the door. Jane reached out and took Lucy's hand in her own and ran downstairs and out the back door, with everyone else following close behind.

"Hurry! Run!" Mrs. Pevensie were saying to the children. They ran towards the shelter in the back yard. Jane's mother was already there waiting for them. Susan, Lucy and Jane all ran into the shelter.

"Wait! Dad!" Jane heard Edmund shout.

"Edmund! No!" Mrs. Pevensie cried out.

"I'll get him" Peter said after him.

"Peter! Come back!" Mrs. Pevensie shouted after both her sons. She and Jane stood at the door worriedly waiting for them to come back.

Suddenly it was as if time slowed as everyone could hear the sound of a bomb whistling through the air, swiftly crashing to the ground somewhere in front of the house. Everyone inside the shelter gave a cry of fright and waited anxiously for the boys to come from the house.

Suddenly both boys came running out of the house and sped towards the shelter.

"Come on! Hurry!" Mrs. Pevensie was saying relieved to see both her boys alive.

They both came running in and Peter shoved Edmund to one of the beds in the shelter. "Why can't you think of anyone but yourself?" Peter yelled at Edmund. "You're so selfish! You could have got us killed!"

"Stop it!" Mrs. Pevensie scolded Peter then turned to Edmund who was silently crying "It's okay, shh."

"Why can't you just do as your told?" Peter said then turned and slammed the door of the shelter shut. Everyone sat in shocked silence for awhile. Mrs. Pevensie and Mrs. Johnson were trying to comfort Edmund. Peter sat in a corner by himself while the girls all sat on a bed, Susan and Jane next to each other with Lucy in Jane's lap nodding off.

Jane carefully, so as not to disturb Lucy, turned towards Susan. "Lucy needs to lay down, she has fallen asleep. Are you going to go to sleep now?" she asked Susan, for while she was saying this Susan was yawning and looked very tired.

"Yes, I think I will." she said. Both girls carefully stood up. Susan pulled the blankets down so Jane cold lay Lucy down. After she had laid her down Susan crawled into bed with her and fell asleep.

Jane stood above them for a minuet before turning and looking for a new spot to sit for a little bit she wasn't tired yet and didn't want to bother Susan and Lucy since they were asleep. And it had looked like the mothers had gotten Edmund calmed down enough for him to sleep but sat talking quietly together. So Jane then turned and looked at Peter who still looked upset, so she went over and sat by him.

He looked at her and smiled a little. "So how about his for your birthday? I'm sure no one else has had one quite like this."

Jane smiled a little back. "No I don't believe anyone really has. But I am just thankful that none of us got hurt."

Peter's look darkened a little. "Yes, but if I had not gone after Edmund, you would not be saying that. I just don't understand why he won't listen to anyone anymore." Peter let out an exasperated sigh.

Jane looked at him sympathetically. "Yes, it is hard to understand. But we also have to think about the fact that Edmund is going through a hard time right now. His father is gone and he doesn't know if he is going to see him again and his is a thirteen year old boy. This is the rebellious age I believe."

Peter nodded. "Yes that is true. He is at a rebellious age right now. And perhaps you are right about the other things."

Jane just smiled. "Perhaps. Now, I am tired from all the excitement of today, so I will say goodnight."

"Goodnight Jane." Peter said as she walked back to the bed where Lucy and Susan were. It wasn't a huge bed but it should fit the three of them for the night.

The next morning everyone woke up and tool a chance to look outside. The Pevensie's house was still there and so was Jane's. Everyone walked into the kitchen of the Pevensie's home though. Recently it had become a tradition for Jane and her mother to eat breakfast with the Pevensie's. Soon all the children were sitting down eating while the mothers went into the living room and talked. Not too long after the children had finished eating they returned.

"Children." Mrs. Pevensie said. "You much pack your things. We are sending you into the country where it is safe."


	2. Evacuating London to the Country

Chapter 2

"Are you going to be okay?" Jane's mother asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine." she said quietly, trying not to cry. "I'm sure that I will be well looked after."

Jane looked at Peter and his family. Lucy was on the verge of tears, the train whistle blew signaling that everyone was to get onto the train. The children gave one last hug to both mothers and walked away from them and into the crowd. Susan was in from leasing them and had a hold of Edmund's arm.

"Hey get off! I know how to get on a train myself. Get off me!" he was protesting as Susan ignored him and pulled him along. Jane who was right behind them gave a small amused smile. They reached a woman who was inspecting tickets.

"May I have you tickets please?" she asked "Tickets please." she said when no one handed her any.

Jane and Susan looked at Peter, who seemed to not be paying any attention.

"Peter!" Jane said getting his attention, while Susan snatched the tickets from his hand and gave them to the woman.

"That's right. On you go." she said as she moved the children along so the line could keep moving. The children finally made it onto the train and made their was to find a compartment for all of them. They walked along and found a compartment with only two children in it and took that one. They then put all their luggage on the rack above them and went to the window to see that their mothers had pushed through and were now waving goodbye and say that they love them. All the children returned the sentiments tearfully waving back as the train started moving. It was only when they could no longer see the women that they sat down. All the girls on one side and the boys on the other.

Jane spent most of the trip looking out the window and wondering what the place hat they were staying was like. After about half an hour she fell asleep with her head against the window.

Soon she was being shaken awake by Peter. He smiled at her when she opened her eyes. "Hey, we're here." he said.

Jane stood and stretched then smiled back at Peter. "Thank you." she said as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Your welcome." he said. All five of the children piled out of the train and onto the Coombe Halt depot. They stood looking at the sign for a moment then heard the sound of a automobile coming their way so they ran down the stairs and to the edge of the roadway. But the car just honked its horn and drove past them. The children looked at each other uncertainly.

"The professor new that we were coming." Susan said.

"Perhaps we have been incorrectly labeled." Edmund said as he looked at the ticket that was pinned onto him.

They then heard the sound of a horse's hooves on the road and then a wagon appeared with a woman driving the wagon.

"Mrs. McCready?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"I'm afraid so." she said. "Is this all then? Haven't you brought anything else?" she asked as she looke at the children who had one suitcase each.

"No ma'am. It's just us." Peter said as everyone else nodded their heads.

Mrs. McCready raised an eyebrow. "Small favors." she said more to herself that anyone else.

Everyone climbed onto the back of the wagon and soon were on their way to the professor's home. As the wagon pulled tot he house everyone gaped at it. It was a very large house indeed.

_Well at least there is a lot of room to play and lots of out doors to enjoy._ Peter thought to himself as all the children followed Mrs. McCready into the house.

"The professor is not accustomed to having children in his house. So there will be no shouting, no running no improper use of the dumbwaiter, no touching of the historical artifacts!" she shouted to Susan. Peter and Edmund looked at each other and started snickering. "And lastly, there will be no disturbing of the professor."

"Well at least we will have a jolly good time." Jane whispered sarcastically to Susan and Peter who both coughed to cover their laughs.

Long after they had settled in and eaten supper. Peter, Susan, Jane and Lucy had gathered into the girls room, while Edmund was in the boys changing into his pajama's. Peter was listening to the latest news on the war and was staring out the window.

"German aircraft carried out an number of attacks on Great Britain last night. The raid, which lasted for several hours-" the radio was suddenly turned off. Peter turned from the window and glared at the person who had turned off the radio.

Jane, who had been the one to turn it off, looked at Peter in the eye then walked over to Lucy, who looked on the verge of tears again. Peter got a look of understanding and joined Susan and Jane at the bed.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy said sniffling.

"It'll be okay Lucy, wars don't last forever. Soon we will be back home." Susan said standing at the foot of the bed.

"If there is still a home." Edmund said sarcastically as he came in and sat on one of the empty beds.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Susan snapped at him.

"Yes mum!" he snapped back.

"Ed!" Peter said with a warning tone in his voice. Edmund stalked back into the other room.

"Don't worry Lucy. We'll have fun here. You saw has big this place is. Tomorrow will be much better." Peter said trying to sound happy for Lucy.

"Well I think that it is high time for us all to go to bed." Jane said suddenly after there was a bit of silence.

"I agree." Peter said standing up. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Peter." three voices rang out as he left the room. Jane and Susan changed into their night gowns and crawled into bed and all three girls quickly fell asleep.


End file.
